barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Blair
Princess Blair is a minor character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is one of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Blair loves daydreaming and horses. Blair's favorite gem is the ruby, and her favorite flower is the larkspur. In the movie, Blair, voiced by Jennifer Copping, and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of dancing. Like her sisters, Blair loves to dance. When their father's evil cousin, Duchess Rowena, arrives at their home and tries to take over the kingdom by killing King Randolph, Blair and her sisters work together to defeat her. She is 21 years old. Personality Blair is brave and loves riding horses. She has no problem sharing her opinion and she loves dancing, just like her sisters. It has also been said that she is a daydreamer and she is closest to Ashlyn and Courtney. Her bed is in the middle of theirs. Appearance In General Blair has pale skin dark blue eyes. Her hair is long, and very dark brown, and it is goes down to her mid-back. She sometimes has her hair in a bun, with a red band around it, or a grey band. When she goes to bed, she leaves her hair mostly down. She ties some of it up and uses red hair accessories. It is odd that Blair has such pale skin and very dark hair because her father and mother both had tan skin. Her father had blonde hair and her mother had brown hair. Possible, her love of animals, dark hair, light skin, and favorite color was taken from Snow White, from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Clothes Blair is seen in a red gown with a larkspur on the bodis. Her sleeves are white with a red pattern and go half way down her arm, with red bows. She wears this dress even when out riding her horses, though she splashes mud on it at times. Her night gown is the same as her sisters. It's white with puffed sleeves and golden trim. The grey dress Rowena made her wear is simple and grey with no decorations. Her ballet dress is the same as her everyday dress but it goes half way down her leg and she wears ballet slippers. Trivia *Voiced by Jennifer Copping. *Her favorite gemstone is the ruby. *There are many woman who look identical to Blair in Barbie & The Diamond Castle, and [http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_as_The_Island_Princess Barbie as the Island Princess.] *On the DVD cover of the 12 Dancing Princesses, Blair's dress color is vermillion, not red. *Her favorite flower is the larkspur. *She's scared of scorpions. *She could be born in July since the ruby is July's birthstone and the larkspur is its flower. *The meaning for the Ruby is nobility, love, and strength. *She shares her name with Blair Willows from Barbie: Princess Charm School Gallery Hi, papa.jpg|Blair's first appearance; she cheers father barbie12dp_271.jpg|Blair talks with her elder sister Ashlyn. Dancing three.jpg|Blair dancing with her sisters, princess Courtney and princess Delia barbie12dp_384.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair in nightgowns barbie12dp_117.jpg|Blair cheers Duchess Rowena Hey!.jpg|Blair calls her sister Courtney, when they meet Rowena barbie12dp_073.jpg|Blair and Courtney discover the pavillion barbie12dp_008.jpg|Blair and Fallon. Here, Blair is in her red ballet dress barbie12dp_158.jpg|Blair's stone. barbie12dp_132.jpg|Ashlyn, Blair and Courtney leave the pavillion with help of dance barbie12dp_045.jpg|Blair's cunning plan barbie12dp_054.jpg|Blair in the saddle barbie12dp_110.jpg|Blair as driver of Genevieve's wedding carriage Blair still.JPG|Blair's bio from official site ABC sing.jpg|Blair and sister sing for her father. Ashlynblairfallon.JPG|Blair and her sisters Ashlyn and Fallon. blair.png|Blair Category:Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses characters Category:Princesses Category:Dancing Princesses